


Let me call you honey...

by ael_ys



Category: Cravity
Genre: Food, Honey, I don't know, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, i wrote this as a joke, prompt, what even am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_ys/pseuds/ael_ys
Summary: Prompt: "Woobin handing Serim honey and telling him to spread it over his own body where they want it to be eaten by Woobin. Serim eagerly complies, and everything ends with a sloppy smear on Serim's lips"
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Let me call you honey...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid/gifts).



> PLEASE, don't take this as a serious ship. I wrote this for fun but remember than shipping real people has real life consequences. I would kindly advise you to forget who Serim and Woobin are before reading this. Also I'm very sorry.

Woobin smiled as he watched Serim fall in the chair. He had not being to the bathroom yet. His hair was disheveled and he wore his pajamas. He still looked tired and his eyes seemed ready to close again.

“You’re up late hyung.”

Woobin was always one of the last to wake up but today Serim had beat him to it which was quite surprising since the leader usually tried to be up quite early to plan out the day and see how the members were doing.

“Yes. I don’t know why I couldn’t get up today. Has everyone left already?”

Woobin nodded. He could remember quite clearly the members making fun of Serim before they left the two of them alone in the dorm to go to the compagny.

“Can you make me some tea, please Woobin?”

“Sure.”

Serim let his head rest on the kitchen’s table as he stared at Woobin’s back. He listened to the kettle soft whistle and Woobin singing a love song that had come out recently. This scene felt unreal. It meant they would soon become known to the world and he could barely believe it.

“Woobin, he asked, do you think we will do good?”

“Hmm? What do you mean hyung?”

“Well our debut is so soon now. Do you think we will do good? Do you think people will like us?” 

“Don’t worry about that hyung. Even if people don’t like you I do.”

Woobin put a cup of tea in front of his leader. Serim looked up and felt the burning gaze of the youngest piercing his body. 

“Do you want something else?”

Serim gulped. Why did he feel so weird being alone with Woobin? It was unusual for sure but it had happened before so why did it feel different now?

“Huh… Oh. Huh, yeah. Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts- Woobin laughed- oh, don’t give me the ‘I can see’. I would like some honey please.”

Woobin went to look for the honey in the cupboards. 

‘“I wasn’t going to make fun of you.”

“You can not lie to me, Serim said, I know you were going to. You did it to Allen yesterday, you wouldn’t spare me.”

“Hyung! You’re so mean! I would have!”

“Hmm, prove it to me.”

Woobin turned around with a frown on his face.

“How exactly, he asked.”

Serim was dumbfounded. He had not thought this far.

“Well… How about you find of a way yourself?”

Good save he thought to himself. But Woobin smirked. And he knew it wasn’t a good save.

“Sure hyung, he replied.”

He stared at Serim for a while, the pot of honey in his hands before he put it in front of CRAVITY’s leader.

“Serim, put honey on your body, no matter where it is I will eat it. Do you really think I would do this to Allen, or Seongmin?”

Serim wanted to walk away, he should have. 

“It… It does not prove you would not tease me. Wait, you’re teasing me right now.”

“Hyung, Woobin whined, do you really think I would tease you? I like you too much to do that.”

Serim sighed. His throat felt dry. Woobin was still looking straight at him but his own eyes could not meet his.

“So? I’m waiting. Anywhere.”

Serim stared at the honey. He smeared some on his hand, lifted it near Woobin’s face and closed his eyes. 

“Go on.”

Woobin’s hand slowly took hold of his wrist as he lowered his head a little. Serim kept his eyes shut tightly, he could feel his warm breath spreading on his skin.

“Hurry up Woobin!”

Then he felt his tongue, even warmer, and he could not contain a laugh as he pulled his hand away, Woobin not even trying to restrain him. 

“Wait, not here. It tickles too much.”

“Where then?”

Woobin looked impatient and Serim felt his confidence drop suddenly. He thought some more before putting honey on his brow.

“Have you watched your face at least?”

“My hand is probably dirtier anyway.”

“I can’t deny it.”

Woobin quickly licked the honey off. Somehow Serim felt different that time.

“That’s not fair. I’m sure you would have done this to anyone! You probably already did.”

Woobin tilted his head. Sometimes he looked like a big puppy. 

“Well, you can put it somewhere else if you want to Serim.

“Where did the hyung went?”

“To practice.”

Serim flushed. They had to stop fooling around and actually leave.

“Serim, hurry up. Put it somewhere else.”

“Y-Yeah…”

Without even thinking Serim lifted his shirt and spread some on his stomach.

“Oh. You’re becoming more daring.”

“No teasing, Serim reminded him.”

“Sorry.”

Woobin let his fingers run over Serim’s midriff sending shivers down his spine. He seemed hesitating, maybe he was going to back off?

“Are you not willing to do it anymore?”

Woobin’s eyes became darker, as if a storm had visited them. He seemed even more serious than usual.

“It’s your fault, he muttered.”

He bent down and licked the honey off. Unsurprisingly it was sweet, it was expected from honey, but Woobin still had a bitter aftertaste as he slowly stood up again. 

“Okay. I think it’s enough proof, shall we get ready?”

Serim wanted to complain, to yell it wasn’t enough, that he could not trust him yet. But he did not. Instead he just stared at the younger boy in front of him. He remembered how warm he felt when Woobin’s breath was against his skin and something about it made him feel uneasy, but it felt good.

“Serim. Do you need anything else?”

Serim shook his head. He did. Woobin did not need to know though.

“Are you sure? You seem out of it.”

He nodded. Was it really necessary to ask?

Woobin ran his hand through the hair of the older boy. He had a gentle expression on his face now, and the tension in Serim’s body suddenly disappeared. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Well, if you don’t I do.”

He dipped his finger in the honey and sloppily tried to apply it on Serim’s lips, putting more in his mouth than on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that. Please forget you did.


End file.
